Integrated circuit speeds (as measured by data rates inside integrated circuits) are continually increasing as technology advances. For example, integrated circuits such as microprocessors and peripheral devices in computers are becoming faster and faster. As integrated circuits become faster, the challenge of electrically interconnecting integrated circuits becomes greater. In general, it is difficult to design interconnects between integrated circuits with data rates sufficient to keep pace with the internal data rates of integrated circuits.